FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to ampoules which accommodate a dose of liquid medium for transfer into hypodermic syringes, and more particularly to ampoule containers of the type having necks with predetermined frangible portions or breaking points and handles for effecting openings at the breaking points.